


If You Give A Pig A Head Pat

by Sun_Bleached_Roses



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Dave | Technoblade-centric, Embarrassed Technoblade, Eret Is Very Nice, Fluff, Friend The Sheep - Freeform, Happy Technoblade, Hot Chocolate, Its Finally Peacful, Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Beta But We Never Die Like Technoblade, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Slightly Touch Starved Technoblade, Snow, TECHNOBLADE NEVER DIES!!!, Technoblade Likes Head Pats, Technobraid, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), major fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Bleached_Roses/pseuds/Sun_Bleached_Roses
Summary: Phil convinces Ghostbur to pet Techno’s head knowing what will happen.(No Angst For Those With Fragile Hearts)It’s just a really fluffy Christmas fic with almost all characters mentioned, but’s it’s all about Technoblade!“You Matter ♥︎ - Eret”
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Eret & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc - Relationship, Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 441





	If You Give A Pig A Head Pat

**Author's Note:**

> It’s just fluff! That’s it! The idea came to me while I was trying to go to bed, and I was like, “Technoblades character is obviously touch starved, but what if he gets really happy when his head gets pet?” So I made this. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> “You Matter ♥︎ - Eret”

The sound of swords and axes clanking together filled the crisp air. It was rather cold, and everyone had gathered around for the Christmas Festival. They had all agreed to celebrate together and try to be peaceful, but now they were competing.

In the ring was Quackity and Fundy. They were both trying to deal any damage they could to the other, but the fight was pretty equal for the time being. People around the ring were making bets on who would win. Dream was trying to win back his Enchanted Golden Apple that he lost in a gamble with George, but was still getting leached of his items.

Purpled was watching intently waiting for the results of the battle. Antfrost was on video call with his boyfriend Redvelvet, both of them cheering for the soon to be victor. Punz, Sapnap, Karl, and Tubbo were all cheering on Quackity, while Niki, Ranboo, and Tubbo were cheering for Fundy.

Hbomb, CaptainPuffy, and Eret were all on the sidelines making some hot chocolate for everyone. Eret was putting his signature “You Matter ♥︎ -Eret” on every cup. Badboyhalo and Skeppy were talking about the fight together like they always were. Ponk and Awesamdude were also watching the fight. Corpse was with some guest who came to visit the SMP for the holidays. Among those visitors, there was Sykkuno, Toast, and Valkyrae.

Technoblade looked out upon the crowd of people who looked so happy at the time they were spending together. While he was distracted thinking, someone won the sparing. He wasn’t actually sure who, but it looked like it wasn’t who Dream betted on, since he was handing over some TNT. He was a little worried about someone having TNT, but it wasn’t like it was illegal, so he couldn’t really do much about it.

“I wonder who I should fight against? I bet I’ll beat them because I’m better than them” Tommy was yelling rather loudly in his ear, which caused Techno’s ears to perk up in shock. He turned to Tommy and glared at him, his eyes turning from the light blue, to a dull red in an attempt to scare him. Tommy just started unamused. “Well, I was gonna apologize for hurting your ears, but never mind” Tommy started laughing very loud, and Techno could help but smile and roll his back to blue eyes. Tommy probably wasn’t going to apologize anyway.

The next fight was Dream vs Technoblade, so everyone was crowding around now. Ghostbur has “Friend” leaded on to a fence post next to Tommy, Philza, and where Techno was. “Hey Phil” Ghostbur’s voice echoed as he spoke. “Yeah?” Ghostbur was looking in the ring. The match was yet to start as both Dream and Techno were getting ready and checking the durability of their armour and tools. “Is Techno’s hair fluffy? It looks fluffy!”

Phil had to physically restrain his wings from swaying in amusement so as to not off put Ghostbur. “yeah, very fluffy. How about you go up there and feel it?” He knew exactly what happened when someone pet Techno’s hair, and he was feeling a bit mischievous. “Right now?” “Yeah, go up there and ask. I’m sure he’ll let you.” He knew he wouldn’t, but he also knew Ghostbur would persist to touch his hair once he was up there.

Ghostbur walked up to the right after giving “Friend” a good head pat. He went through the barrier keeping others from getting in the ring. “Hey Techno? Is your hair fluffy?” Techno was rather confused being interrupted in the middle of a sparring match. “...hahh?” Ghostbur repeated the question “is your hair fluffy? Like, 1-10, how fluffy is your hair?” Techno was still confused, but decided to answer. “I’m not sure how you measure the fluffiness of hair, but I guess mine's sort of fluffy” Ghostbur seemed content with the answer. “Can I touch it?” Now Techno was a little panicked, but still answered. “No, you’re not touching my-” before Techno was done answering, Ghostbur had gotten impatient and was touching his hair.

In a sense of shock, Techno’s ears and tail perked up and he seemed just a bit taller. His braid was getting slightly messy as his hair was moved around but he was content. In a moment, he leaned into the touch and Techno forgot all about the match as his eyes fluttered closed. His ears dropped down with his shoulders in a display of relaxation. His tail swung back and forth as his sword was starting to drop. The tip of the sword touched the ground and the handle slipped from his grip as he let out a sound that was a mix between a squeal and a hum, but it sounded happy and closely resembled a Piglin. Techno was bathing in a bath of euphoria.

The crowd was shocked, but rather excited. This was a new side of Techno that very little had ever known about. Dream seemed almost as surprised as Ghostbur. The whole crowd was chattering about how relaxed Techno seemed. Techno was starting to slowly sit down on the floor of the ring. Ghostbur lowered with him attempting to keep Techno in this state. In a few seconds, Techno was lying down on the floor letting out frequent squeals, huffs, and hums. Tommy was recording the whole ordeal while Phil was laughing at the others faces.

At this point people were calming down about this, but still a bit shocked. Ghostbur kept going on and on about just how fluffy Techno’s hair was, and while he was out, a few people got to touch his hair too. By the end, his braid was no longer together. The ring also had to be postponed because Techno fell asleep so people couldn’t spar for a while. He was on the sidelines of the ring curled in a ball on the floor.

When Techno woke up, he had been tucked into a blanket because of how cold it had gotten. On top of that, he was next to a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The cup had a note with the cup acting as a paper weight. The note read  _ Hey Techno. It’s rather cold, but we are a little hesitant to wake you up so Phil brought you a blanket. This hot chocolate was made by me, You Matter ♥︎ - Eret. _ Techno propped himself up and sat criss cross. He looked at the hot chocolate. There was whipped cream and marshmallows. There was a shape most likely distorted by the marshmallows swirling. He could make out what it was barely. It was a heart.

The sun was starting to set over the Dream SMP, and Techno was rising. He noticed his hair was extremely messy, but he couldn’t bring himself to be mad at anyone. At least not yet that is. He picked up his hot chocolate and stood up, still holding his blanket over himself. He felt the chocolate flow down his throat and warm him up from the inside. Stepping down from the ring, his boots crunched in the snow. He saw a crowd of everyone in the distance and headed over. The footsteps alerted everyone that he was up.

They looked surprised at how unhinged he looked, wrapped in a blanket, messy unbrushed hair, and rather relaxed. Phil spoke first “Hey Technomate, we were just about to turn on all the Christmas lights” Techno let out a yawn, showing his surprisingly sharp fangs on the upper and lower part of his mouth, and nodded. “Yeah, and we waited for you to wake up before we did anything since I kinda accidentally put you to sleep” Ghostbur was talking a little like he was embarrassed. Techno kinda felt a little bad that he made them wait, but almost like Tommy could read his mind, “I mean, it was only like a 30 minute nap and shit,” “Language! Anyway, how about we put the light on?” Bad suggested. Everyone nodded and agreed.

Since Sykkuno, Valkyrae, and Toast were all visitors, they had the honor of flicking the lever that triggered the lights. Everyone was waiting silently, but the silence was so loud. Everyone knew that this was going to be good since Tubbo as the mayor, planned where the lights should go. Phil and Ghostbur helped put them up since they could fly pretty easily. A flick was heard, and then a buzz of the lights. Redstone lamps encased in stained glass lit up, creating a colored glow and ambience across the town.

Everyone’s eyes lit up, even Techno’s as he took the last sip of his hot chocolate. Sure, he would make plans to destroy the government and slaughter orphans, but right now, he felt safe? Yeah. The safest he had ever felt in a crowd this big. He smiled, parts of his fangs slightly showing. He felt safe. He felt happy. He felt a wing wrap around him, encasing him in a hug. Techno leaned into Phil slightly, trying to make it not too apparent. He had already been embarrassed enough today as it is. He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. It was his Secret Santa paper he got assigned. The gift was already under the tree, as well as all the other gifts. It was almost time as the sun had fully retired for the day. Eret was handing out more hot chocolates. Maybe they could live peacefully. Who was he kidding! Tommy would probably start another war by the morning, but for now… it was peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the characters personalities close enough haha. Anyway, I included the Secret Santa Hint at the end because I might add a chapter 2 with a continuation and more fluff if this does well enough. (Though I might just do it anyway)
> 
> 2 questions:
> 
> 1: Does anyone know where the trope of Ph1LzA having wings come from? Because I really love it!
> 
> 2: People like to imagine Techno with a long pink braid, and I do too, but why don’t they call it Technobraid? It just sounds good. Petition for Techno with a braid to be called Technobraid!
> 
> “You Matter ♥︎ -Eret”
> 
> Edit: Thanks to Nero_Bunn, Pixtronpe, and Rainbow_Of_Sass for telling me it was because of Phil’s excessive use of elytra! That definitely cleared some things up, and I love the trope!


End file.
